


older and wiser and i

by happy_windwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Proposal, Angst, Boys Kissing, Friendship/Love, Heavy Angst, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Kissing, Lack of Communication, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oiks and Iwa don't communicate, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Relationship(s), Swearing, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Love, a wedding, and they get a little fucked up, because they get saddd, communication could have solved this whole thing, damn crows, its literally all angst, makki and mattsun try to save the day, makki is a lil shit, they drink, tw seijoh loses to karasuno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_windwrites/pseuds/happy_windwrites
Summary: "if it's all in my head tell me nowtell me i've got it wrong somehowi know my love should be celebratedbut you tolerate it"oikawa and iwaizumi have a lot of history...good and bad
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	older and wiser and i

_ “What exactly did you expect to happen, Tooru?”  _

* * *

It had been raining for weeks, and to be honest Tooru had been loving it. He liked the way the rain felt on him when he went running. He liked that bad weather gave him a reason to curl up inside with a cup of tea and watch movies. 

He wasn’t inside today though, he was at his favorite cafe on the corner of a street he knew well. One that he had taken everyday to get to school when he went to Aoba Johsai. Back then he had never been alone, Iwaizumi Hajime was always by his side. 

And that’s who he waited for now. Because yesterday, his voice shaking with anxiety, Iwaizumi had called him. 

“Iwa-chan!” Tooru had said, picking up the phone after only a few rings. 

“Oikawa, thank God.” Iwaizumi’s gruff voice game through the phone. “Are you free tomorrow?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Can we meet up? I’m either gonna have really good news or really bad news.” 

Tooru had agreed immediately, how could he not? It was Iwa-chan. 

_ My Iwa-chan.  _

The two of them had been best friends since as long as Tooru could remember. Back when he wasn’t so preoccupied with volleyball and Iwaizumi wasn’t busy working for the Japan National Team. They’d been together every minute of every day, and it didn’t change in middle school. 

In high school, though, something did change. Not for the worse, and definitely not a mutual change. It was just Tooru who changed. His feelings for Iwaizumi that changed. 

He found himself looking for him in every room, and felt disappointment when he was nowhere to be seen. And on the rare chance that when his eyes did land on Iwaizumi he was with someone else, and on the rarer chance that that someone else was a girl...Tooru felt his heart plummet to his feet. 

It took him months to accept it, accept the idea that he was gay and he was in love with a guy. But not any guy; Iwaizumi, his best friend. 

But then, he would find himself staring at him for longer than appropriate. Would find himself daring glances at him while they changed for practice. Found his words leaving his mind when Iwaizumi would critique his sets while using the bottom of his shirt to wipe sweat off his forehead. 

“Oi, Shittykawa?” Iwaizumi had said on one such occasion, snapping his fingers in front of his face. 

Tooru had blinked and tore his eyes from Iwaizumi’s abs to his face. 

“Are you listening to me? You need to stop holding back on your sets-” 

That was the day he had realized for sure. 

Realized that without a doubt, he was deeply, madly, selfishly in love with Iwaizumi Hajime. 

What was there for him to do except try and fail to shove that feeling down as much as he could? There was no way Iwaizumi was gay, and even if he was there was no way that Tooru’s family or Iwaizumi’s for that matter would accept them. No, it was hopeless to imagine a world where Tooru could ever admit his feelings for Iwaizumi. 

Hopeless and heart wrenching. 

So he suppressed as hard as humanly possible. He dated fangirl after fangirl until one of them stuck for longer than a few weeks. That girlfriend, who had been such a cover for Tooru to use that he’d forgotten her name, lasted a year. 

“You only ever think about volleyball. You practice 24/7, it’s like I don’t even exist in your eyes.” Tooru could have laughed. Sure, this was all volleyball's fault. Not the fact that it physically hurt him when she’d run up to him after games and kiss him on the cheek in front of the whole team. In front of Iwaizumi. “And when you aren’t at volleyball, you are with Iwaizumi. He may be your best friend, but  _ I’m  _ your girlfriend. There should be time in your day for me.”

“I don’t know what you want me to say.” Tooru had said. 

“Say you’ll change. Say there will be more time for me in your life.” 

“I can’t.” 

Iwaizumi ate the whole situation up. “You seriously said that!” He nearly choked on the ramen he was eating. “Man, you really are the worst.” 

“What was I supposed to say?” 

Iwaizumi had shrugged. “Who knows. She was asking you to change for her but it was kinda unreasonable.” 

Tooru looked over to Iwaizumi, eyebrows up in surprise. He had actually thought that she had been in the right. It wasn't like Tooru put a ton of time into the relationship, he purposely didn’t. He didn’t love her. 

“It was?” 

“Yeah, she was asking you to choose between her and things you love.” 

_ Things.  _ Tooru remembered being so hung up on the word.  _ Things. Things I love.  _

Not “something you love”, not singular but plural. She had been asking Tooru to pick between volleyball and Iwaizumi and her. The things he loved. 

Did Iwaizumi know? Did he feel the same?

It was halfway through their third year at Aoba Johsai when that had happened and everyday after it Tooru saw everything Iwaizumi did and micro analyzed it. 

The way he always sat with Tooru at lunch. The way he stayed after practice with him. The way he worried about him when he overextended himself. The way he would know if Tooru was really happy or just faking it. 

Wasn’t that what it was to love someone? Weren’t those the signs? 

_ Does he love me?  _

Then, they had lost their final game against Karasuno. Their last chance to get to Nationals had been torn away from them. And it hurt, it hurt worse than anything else. 

Tooru had wanted nothing more than to get to Nationals, a petty and insignificant desire in hindsight. He thought of the loss to Karasuno as a sign that he was terrible, that all his work has amounted to nothing. 

Iwaizumi and him walked home together, the way they always did and Iwaizumi asked Tooru if he wanted to come over to his house. His parents had gone out of town, the place to themself. 

“Parents are a pain. We can have a movie marathon or something.” Iwaizumi had said, wanting just as much as Tooru to get rid of the horrible bone crushing feeling of defeat. 

And they made quick work of that, raiding Iwaizumi’s parents alcohol cabinet and drinking way too much. Laughing freely at the stupid Godzilla movie Iwaizumi had picked out, letting the walls that people built to keep themselves from getting hurt fall. 

Tooru found himself staring at Iwaizumi, forgetting the movie. His black hair was messy and still wet from the shower he had taken once they’d gotten home. Tooru realized he had never once touched Iwaizumi’s hair. Eighteen years of friendship and he didn’t know what it felt like. 

“What are you looking at, Loserkawa?” 

Tooru didn’t think about it. “I want to touch your hair.” 

“Okay.” 

Tooru looked at Iwaizumi, “Really?” He didn’t expect that answer, but maybe Iwaizumi was just as intoxicated at Tooru. Iwaizumi nodded and Tooru lifted hand to Iwaizumi’s spiky hair. It was softer than he expected. 

“Oikawa.” 

“Hm?” Tooru was so focused on the feeling of Iwaizumi’s hair he couldn’t think of any words. 

“You’re missing the movie.” 

“I don’t care.” He leaned closer, moving his legs up under him so he was on his knees. “Iwa-chan.” 

Iwaizumi looked away from the movie, “What do you-” 

Tooru didn’t think, he let the feral desire he felt for Iwaizumi drive him as he grabbed the other boy’s chin and turned it up to him so he could kiss him. And he did kiss him, leaning down slightly, his body abuzz. 

Iwaizumi’s hand came up to his chest, and pushed him back. Tooru fell off his knees, back onto the couch. His hands came up to his lips in shock at his own actions. His heart pounded from the kiss, but more with the new fear he felt looking at Iwaizumi. 

_ What did I just do? _

“Sorry, I don’t know-” 

Iwaizumi was suddenly over him, a big strong hand pushing Tooru down and the other arm coming to rest over his head. Iwaizumi held himself up over Tooru, boxing him in, giving him nowhere to go. Tooru was trapped in the most beautiful, wonderful kind of way 

“Shut up, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi said before kissing him again. Iwaizumi kissed better than any girl Tooru had ever kissed. They were all too soft and delicate, wanting Tooru to take the lead. 

Iwaizumi was the opposite. He took control of the situation even though Tooru had initiated it. His lips were rough on Tooru’s and he wondered how he had gone this long with this boy right in front of him and yet he hadn’t done anything. 

“So mean, Iwa-chan.” Tooru whispered on his lips, bringing a shaking hand up to lace through Iwaizumi’s hair. 

Iwaizumi let out an annoyed sigh, blowing the smell of alcohol onto Tooru before kissing him again. “Don’t call me that stupid nickname.” 

“Okay,” Tooru wrapped his legs around Iwaizumi’s waist. “Hajime.” 

That night was a blur in Tooru’s mind now, one of skin on skin and kisses and Iwaizumi. He did, however, remember the next morning painfully. 

He’d woken up alone on the couch where he could have sworn he’d fallen asleep with Iwaizumi. Tooru sat up rubbing his eyes and matting down his brown curls. 

“Oh, you're awake.” Iwaizumi was coming in from the kitchen to the living room “Here, I made this. It should help with the hangover.” 

Iwaizumi presented a glass in front of Tooru and he grabbed it slowly, his mind still waking up. Iwaizumi sat in one of the cushioned chairs on the opposite side of the room from where Tooru was on the couch. 

_ Strange.  _ Usually, he would have made Tooru move and sat on the couch as well. 

A long pause passed as Tooru began to think about what they should say. What were two best friends supposed to say after a night like that? Should they talk about it? Should they decide what they are? Obviously, they were-

“I have the worst hangover. I can’t remember anything from last night.” Iwaizumi said, taking a sip of the liquid he had given Tooru and wincing. 

“You don’t remember anything?” Tooru repeated his stomach dropping. 

“No,” he said looking at Tooru. “Do you?” 

Tooru’s heart broke into a million pieces, all the ones that Iwaizumi had helped put back together after the game yesterday. He felt the shards puncture his lungs, and Tooru forgot how to breath. He struggled to remember the simple action, and finally was able to choke out. 

“Not at all.” 

Iwaizumi laughed, “Damn.” 

Tooru smiled with him, forced as it was and took a sip from the drink. He recoiled from it, spitting the liquid he just drank back into the glass. 

“This is terrible, Iwa-chan!” He had said, and it was back to pretending. 

Life went on, they graduated and Iwaizumi went to America and Tooru went to Brazil. They stayed as close as ever, that bond between them not breaking over the distance not even straining at it. The only strain on the relationship was the one Tooru created by knowing that night like a bad dream and not letting Iwaizumi know a damn thing. 

A good friend wouldn't be so selfish with something like that. But Tooru had to be selfish, because everytime he thought of that night it helped quell the pain his heart felt when he talked to Iwaizumi and if he knew what had happened that night he might never speak to Tooru again. 

Sure, he was crushed under the weight of the unrequited love he felt for Iwaizumi but if he thought about the way that Iwaizumi had kissed him, that weight didn’t feel so horrible. 

And so here he was, home for his off season and waiting for Iwaizumi at this cafe as rain poured down. 

They hadn’t seen each other in a while. They’d skyped and called and texted, but Tooru had only been back for a few days and Iwaizumi had been busy. He couldn’t fight the huge smile that painted his face when he was his friend walking into the cafe. 

“Iwa-chan!” He said standing up. 

Iwaizumi was smiling too and came up to Tooru, pulling him into a hug. “Oikawa, I have so much to tell you.” 

Tooru sat back down in his seat, upset about how short that hug had been. “You said you had either bad news or good news.” Iwaizumi nodded, sitting down as well. “Well it must be bad news since you look so upset.” Tooru teased. 

Iwaizumi shook his head, smiling. “You’re such a piece of crap.” Even though he was insulting Tooru, he was smiling. 

_ Good news, then.  _ Tooru struggled to think of a time that he had seen Iwaizumi look so happy. 

“It’s good news.” Iwaizumi said. 

“Well, do tell!” Tooru leaned forward onto the table. 

“Do you remember that girl I mentioned? It was a few months ago.” Iwaizumi said, slapping his hands down on the table. 

_ Oh.  _ Tooru pulled away from the table, leaning into the back of the chair. “I think so. Her name was Yuki?” 

“Yumeko, actually.” Iwaizumi said, his voice growing soft as he said her name. Tooru felt his heart sink, and his eyes looked down to the two hands that Iwaizumi laid in front of him. He worked up his courage to examine that one finger on Iwaizumi’s left hand. 

He could throw up. 

_ I’m going to be sick right here.  _ Tooru thought.  _ I’m going to throw up all over Iwaizumi’s hand. _

All over that single gold band on Iwaizumi’s left hand. 

An engagement ring. 

“I asked her to marry me last night,” Iwaizumi said. “And she said yes.” 

Tooru forced the fakest smile ever. “She’d be a fool not to.” 

* * *

“Just going to say it,” Hanamaki Takahiro said from the doorway into Tooru’s apartment. “This objectively a terrible idea.” 

Tooru stepped out of the way to let his friend in, Matsukawa Issei following close behind. The two of them filled the small apartment Tooru had rented for the time he was in Japan before going back to Brazil. 

“What is?” 

Makki cackled and threw himself down on Tooru’s couch. 

“Oh, I don’t know.” Mattsun said, throwing an arm around Tooru and leading him to the couch. That the greeting he got from his two high school friends after having not seen them for over a year. “Maybe, you being the Best Man for Iwaizumi’s wedding.” 

Mattsun plopped down onto the couch next to Makki, pulling Tooru down with him. 

“We are best friends. It makes perfect sense.” Tooru said, crossing his arms. 

“Usually,” Makki sat up enough to see Tooru from around Mattsun. “The Best Man isn’t in love with the groom.” 

Tooru felt his face go red, he turned his face away from the other two. “I am  _ not  _ in love with Iwaizumi!” 

Makki laughed, “That’s rich!” 

“We’ve been taking bets on when you were going to break since the first day of volleyball practice.” Mattsun said, leaning back and crossing his arms. 

Tooru looked back at them, it was useless pretending he wasn’t absolutely in love with Iwaizumi. “For real?” 

“Yes, you are terrible at hiding how you feel.” Makki said. “The yearning was  _ palpable.”  _

“Shut up, Makki.” Tooru said, crossing his arms. 

“What? I speak the truth!” 

“He does.” Mattsun said. 

Makki leaned forward onto his knees, his face going serious and his voice lowering. “Seriously, Oikawa. What the hell are you going to do.” 

“What do you mean?” Tooru had already accepted his fate in a series of nights where he cried himself to sleep thinking of Iwaizumi’s hair in his fingers and his mouth on his lips. 

Makki and Mattusn blinked at him. 

“I’m going to throw my best friend a great Bachelor party and then I’m going to watch him marry the love of his life.” Tooru stood up and took a deep breath, “What else would I do?” 

* * *

The night before the wedding came in an instant. Iwaizumi seemed to be in quite a rush to get married. Tooru was grateful for it though, because it meant that he had no time to come up with a scenario where Iwaizumi suddenly realized he wasn’t in love with Yumeko, but with Tooru instead. 

“Well, have fun!” Yumeko said as Tooru picked Iwaizumi up for the Bachelor party he had planned. “Don’t do anything too crazy.” 

“No worries, Yu-chan!” Tooru said, throwing an arm around Iwaizumi and smiling. “It will be a nice night full of nothing but wholesome activities.” 

Yumeko smiled, “I’m sure.” 

Iwaizumi pushed Tooru off of him, “Shut it, Shittykawa.” He walked over to his future wife and pressed a kiss tenderly onto the top of her head. Tooru looked away, walking towards the car he had driven to Yumeko’s parents house. She was staying there until after the wedding, when she’d move in officially with Iwaizumi. 

“I love you.” Iwaizumi whispered to Yumeko. 

Tooru winced as he listened to the hushed conversation. Voice low as if it was only for them. He could die right there on the pavement. Hadn’t Iwaizumi liked sharing conversations like that with him? Hadn’t he been enough? Wasn’t he still? 

“Love you.” Yumeko said, “And hey! Today is the last day you can call me Sato Yumeko! Tomorrow it will be,” Tooru stopped listening. He couldn’t bear it anymore. 

He got into the driver’s seat of the car and bucked up, waiting for Iwaizumi. Finally, he opened the door and got in the car. “Alright.” 

Tooru looked over to him and smirked, “Ready to go.” 

“Jesus,” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “I shouldn’t have let you be in charge of this.” 

“Oh, come on Iwa-chan! It’s gonna be great!” Tooru said, hitting Iwaizumi on the back. 

A smile ghosted on his lips. “Let’s just get this over with.” 

* * *

The night was really nothing special. Just Tooru, Makki, Mattsun and Iwaizumi at a bar, laughing about high school and catching up. It was all the Iwaizumi wanted, just him and his friends together again and an excuse to get them there. 

All night, Tooru only could think of one thing. He thought about what Iwaizumi had said years ago after Tooru had gotten broken up with. 

_ “She’s asking you to choose between her and things that you love.” _

_ Things _ . Tooru thought over and over and over again. It was such a tiny insignificant change. Singular to plural. It took one letter, that was it. But it had haunted him for years and year and it haunted him now. 

And when Tooru got out of the car at Iwaizumi’s house, where he was spending the night, it still haunted him. 

And when Iwaizumi came out into the living room where Tooru was going to sleep, it still was running over and over in his mind. 

“Thank you, Oikawa-” 

He didn’t want his best friend to make the wrong choice. 

“It was nice to have all of us in the same place again-”

He didn’t want his best friend to be stuck in a relationship for the rest of his life, with a girl he didn’t really love. 

“God, it’s been so long since high school-” 

It would be selfish to not at least make sure his friend was choosing the right thing for himself. After all, who knew Iwaizumi better than Tooru. 

“You really are my best friend.” 

Of course, he  _ was _ being entirely selfish...

“Oikawa?” 

When he said...

“Are you listening?”

“Don’t marry her.” 

Tooru looked up to meet Iwaizumi’s eyes. He blinked at Tooru. “What?” 

“Don’t marry her, you don’t love her.” Tooru said, he stood up. 

“How would you know-” 

“You don’t love her, Hajime!” Tooru raised his voice, tears pricking at his eyes despite his best efforts to keep them down. “You don’t.” 

“How would you know?” 

“You don’t.” Tooru repeated, walking towards Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi was yelling back, his face red in anger. “How the hell would you know, Oikawa?” 

“You don’t love her!” He said, his hands balling into fists.

“Yes-” Iwaizumi swallowed. “Yes, I do.” 

“No, you don’t! You love me!” 

Tooru was right in front of him now, his fist raised and they weakly fell against Iwaizumi’s chest. He tapped them against his chest a few more times as the anger in him subsided and it was replaced with sadness. “You don’t love her. You love me. You said, ‘things’. You love me.” He pressed his hands against Iwaizumi’s strong chest. 

“What are you talking about?” Iwaizumi looked at Tooru who was crying so much now that he had to bring the sleeve of his shirt up to wipe his face. 

“You love me.” 

“I don’t-” Iwaizumi stepped back from Tooru. 

Tooru grabbed onto Iwaizumi’s shirt, “No, you do! Because you said ‘things’, Hajime!” 

Iwaizumi pushed Tooru’s hands off him. “I don’t know what you are talking about!”

“In high school! My girlfriend broke up with me because I spent too much time at volleyball and with you!” Tooru said, looking at Iwaizumi and pleading for him to understand. Thinking that if he could just see how much Tooru loved him and how much he loved Tooru, he’d stop this stupid little act. “And you said she was making me choose between two things that I love! You said things! Plural! Because, you knew that I love you. Even then you knew.” Tooru sniffed, his hand grabbing onto Iwaizumi's large one. “You knew how much I loved you and now you must know that I haven’t stopped. That all these years, it’s only been you. You must know that, Hajime.” 

Iwaizumi looked blankly at Tooru. And then he harshly pulled his hand out of Tooru’s grip. “You are reading that much into something that happened in  _ high school _ ? Don’t be stupid, Tooru. You are my best friend, nothing more.” 

Tooru felt his chest contract, those million shattered pieces of his heart beginning to break again. He couldn’t take it. 

_ Not again.  _

“I’m not reading into shit, Hajime!” Iwaizumi had turned around, and began to walk back to his room. He grabbed the man’s shoulder and pulled him back around. “You kissed me! You won’t remember but that night after the Karasuno game!  _ You  _ kissed me! You did and-” 

“I remember.” Iwaizumi said, looking painfully at Tooru. 

Tooru let go of his shirt. He forgot how to breath again. “What?” 

“I remember it all.” Iwaizumi pursed his lips together. “And I woke up first that morning. Do you remember  _ that _ ?” His voice choked on the words, the way words refused to come out when they’d become forbidden. “I woke up  _ first  _ and you were on top of me with your arms around me. And it was all I have  _ ever  _ wanted. To wake up to you.” 

“What are you-” 

“Shut up-” His voice cut off for a second, and when he spoke again he sounded like he was holding back tears. “Shut up and listen to me.” He raised his voice. “You were the one who kissed me, and you had just spent the last three years dating every girl who looked at you while I was there waiting for you.  _ Waiting  _ for you to finally realize that  _ you  _ loved me! And you never did! And that morning I realized you probably didn’t mean a single moment that had happened the night before. Then, you woke up and didn’t say a single thing.” Iwaizumi jabbed a finger at him. “ _ You _ had started it and you didn’t even have the guts to say anything the next day! I figured if you  _ really _ loved me you would have told me what happened. If you  _ really _ cared about me you wouldn’t have wanted to feel like you’d taken advantage of me being drunk.” 

“Haji-” 

“So, I said I didn’t remember and you said you didn’t either.” 

“Hajime-” Tooru started. 

“What could you possibly have to say?” Tooru watched a single tear fall down Iwaizumi’s cheek. He reached out to it and caught it with a finger. 

Then, Tooru’s lips couldn’t fight it anymore and broke out into a smile. “I was right. You love me. You don’t want to marry her.” He cupped Iwaizumi’s face. “You  _ love  _ me.” 

Iwaizumi wasn’t smiling though. He grabbed Tooru’s wrist. “What are you talking about?” He furrowed his eyebrows. 

“You love me?” Tooru said. That’s what he had just said! Wasn’t this a confession of love? 

“No.” Iwaizumi shook his head, tears coming out of his beautiful eyes. “I  _ loved  _ you, Tooru.” 

“No, you just-” 

“Stop it!” Iwaizumi shook his head. “Stop it! I spent years putting myself back together after-” He stopped, pulling away from Tooru and wiping his face of the tears on it. “After you. After  _ you  _ ran off after graduation and left  _ me!  _ I spent years healing the mess you left of me, okay? And I found something  _ good.  _ I’m  _ happy.”  _

“How can you be happy if you’re not with me?” Tooru said, taking a step towards Iwaizumi. He took a matching one away from Tooru. 

“Easily.” 

“What?” 

“I had to forget it, Tooru. I had to forget the feeling I had for you. It wouldn’t have worked out, so I moved on. And now you can’t come here and bring up things from high school. Don’t try to act like that makes me anymore your’s than it makes you mine.” 

_ My Iwa-chan.  _

“It doesn't mean shit.” Iwaizumi said. 

Tooru gasped and felt his knees hit the back of Iwaizumi’s couch. He felt his legs give out on him and he sat down onto the cushions. 

“I moved on because you gave me no other choice.” Iwaizumi said. “I love Yumeko and tomorrow I am going to marry her. You can either stand there and be happy for me, or run back to Brazil.” Iwaizumi turned around, his tears had dried and his face was sure when he looked back to Tooru. 

Tooru looked up to his best friend, his first and only love. 

“What exactly did you expect to happen, Tooru?” Iwaizumi said, before turning around one last time and disappearing into his room. 

_ What had I expected?  _

* * *

The next day, Tooru was there besides Iwaizumi though it all. He helped him in all the ways any normal Best Man would. Had helped with the pre-wedding jitters, had talked him up when he worried that, of all people,  _ Yumeko  _ was the one making the mistake. 

“You love her and she loves you.” Tooru had kept repeating. The both of them acting like absolutely nothing had happened last night. 

And when the priest looked at the couple and then up to those watching and said; 

“ If anyone can show just cause why this couple cannot lawfully be joined together in matrimony, let them  _ speak now or forever hold their peace _ ” 

Tooru didn’t say a damn word. 

**Author's Note:**

> anywayyyy so do with that what you will. if you wanna cry your iwaoi hearts out listen to 'tis the damn season by taylor swift.  
> kisses, thx for reading


End file.
